herofandomcom-20200223-history
Freya the Ice Queen
Freya the Ice Queen was the secondary antagonist and later anti-hero of The Huntsman: Winter's War and is based on the legendary Snow Queen. She is Queen Ravenna's younger sister. She is played by British-American actress Emily Blunt, who also played Princess Mary in Gulliver's Travels, Juliet in Gnomeo and Juliet and its sequel, Tempest Shadow in My Little Pony: the Movie and Mary Poppins in the 2018 sequel of Mary Poppins Returns. Official overview Ravenna's little sister, Freya, is a good queen of snow and ice who has built her own frozen kingdom over the decades... quietly watching Ravenna's rise to power. No one can touch her, and by amassing an army of Huntsmen, she has ensured that she may protect herself - and that neither she nor her soldiers will find love again. History Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Freya was shown to be a powerful and dangerous sorceress, very much like her older sister, Ravenna. * Cryokinesis: '''Freya's special gift was the ability to manipulate ice and snow, including freezing water, creating towers of ice spikes, and conjuring ice walls. ** '''Cryokinetic Illusions: '''Freya was able to make Eric believe that his wife, Sara, died by showing a vision of her dying through the ice-wall she had conjured to separate them. She did the same thing to Sara, letting her believe that Eric abandoned her by showing her a vision of him running away. ** '''Cryokinetic Projection: '''By putting on an ice eye-mask shaped like owl feathers, Freya was able to project her consciousness in the form of a white owl, which she uses to spy on people. * '''Knowledge of the Magic Mirror: '''Freya was shown to have an extensive, thorough knowledge of the Magic Mirror. She once said the Mirror would enhance her powers to greater proportions, implying that she knew well how to utilise it to her best advantage. Later on, she showed that she was able to read the writings - which, when coupled with the legendary question of who the fairest one was, functioned as a resurrection spell - engraved around the Mirror. Through the Mirror, she was even able to exert a level of control over Ravenna, given how Ravenna was actually bound to answer her since she was the one who had summoned her from the Mirror. During the final battle against Ravenna, Freya was the one who froze the Mirror so it could be properly destroyed by Eric's axe, which shows her knowledge of it being her sister's one true weakness. All these facts could be viewed as testaments of sorts to her extensive knowledge of the Mirror. * '''Resurrection (possibly): Freya was shown using the Magic Mirror to bring her older sister, Ravenna, back to life. However, it was never confirmed as to whether she truly possessed the power of resurrection itself, for it is unknown as to whether or not she could have successfully accomplished Ravenna's resurrection if Ravenna's spirit had not possessed the Mirror to begin with. It should also be noted that Freya herself was shocked by how Ravenna came back to life, as if she had not been expecting it at all, and that Ravenna (a far more experienced and knowledgeable sorceress) herself did not possess the power of resurrection. * '''Immortality (possibly): '''Though it was also never confirmed, it is possible that Freya is immortal, with youth and beauty that are preserved through subconscious magic. This theory is plausible, given how Ravenna preserved her own youth and beauty through magical means despite having lived many lifetimes, and that Freya - who did not appear to possess any magical powers before her daughter died - had served as her sister's companion for those numerous lifetimes, and yet had never aged beyond her prime. Trivia *She is portrayed by Emily Blunt. *In the first film, Finn revealed that Ravenna could not resurrect the dead, but their sister, Freya, apparently was capable of it through the Magic Mirror. *Freya's power of cryokinesis was apparently triggered after her infant daughter was killed. It caused her hair to turn completely white, her heart to harden when it came to matters of love, and appeared to be wholly dependent on her emotional state. *In Northern mythology, Freya (Freyja) is the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Gold, and Sorcery. This is an irony, as the Freya of the film is very different: though she is a beautiful and powerful sorceress, she loathed love, and only realised her error at the very end. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Martyr Category:Insecure Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Related to Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Envious Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Parents Category:Victims Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protectors